totaldramasujirafandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Sujira (anime)
An anime adaptation for Total Drama Sujira was directed by Seiji Mizushima and produced by Production I.G. It first aired in Japan on March 14, 2008 for TV Tokyo and lasted for 150 episodes (the final episode, It's Been Done! The World is Now Purified, was shown online only on June 22, 2011). The anime is exceptionally based off of the original manga, which was created by Yoshiyuki Sadamoto, with fewer changes here and there. Nearly two years after the end of the original franchise, a sequel series (which is only anime-exclusive) titled Total Drama Sujira: Eva Code started premiering on the TV Tokyo network January 23, 2013; the series is comprised of an entirely new cast of characters, while also bringing back some of the previous characters in one way or another. Differences from the manga Like with most manga-turned-anime franchises, there are bound to be either subtle or blatantly obvious differences between adaptations. Total Drama Sujira has the following: *The fanservice that was in the original manga has been toned down almost significantly. *A few characters or destinations get slightly different "dye jobs"; for instance, the color of Ryuga's eyes have been changed from orange to a luminescent red. *Some of the fights last longer than they did in the manga; the battle between Nekora and Megumi is a particular example. *Characters that originally had little to no backstories get more screentime and fleshed-out explanation. *Originally in the manga, Ryo's mother, Seimei Tetsumaki, was said to have died from getting raped by a lower-class devil; in the anime, this is changed to Seimei having died from blood loss. *Ryuga's unique smoking habit was erased, as it possibly would have generated controversy from folks in certain countries. *The relationship between Ryo and Nekora is far more intense in the manga; an example of this would be that the two engaged in sexual intercourse, as mentioned by Gendo at one point. Licensing and broadcast Distribution of the English version of Total Drama Sujira is handled by Aniplex of America and its affiliates for North America, Manga Entertainment for United Kingdom, and Madman Entertainment for Australia. Aniplex of America started releasing Total Drama Sujira through home video format (DVD and Blu-Ray) on February 14, 2012 in the US, while Manga released the series beginning on June 5 in Europe. The English dub is produced by Bang Zoom! Entertainment in Burbank, California. Adult Swim's Toonami block has been airing the anime adaptation since December 1, 2012 at 3:00am/2:00c. Crunchyroll and Hulu were airing the series prior to Total Drama Sujira being aired on Toonami. Adult Swim usually trims the opening and ending themes down to fifty seconds just in order to allow for commercial breaks, although there have been episodes with an exception to this particular rule. On April 27, 2013, the North American entertainment company, Viz Media, announced that they were going to stream Total Drama Sujira online in its English dub form on Neon Alley; this started on June 14, 2013. Staff *Original creator: Yoshiyuki Sadamoto *Direction: Seiji Mizushima *Character Design: Akio Watanabe *Chief Animation Director: Ikuo Kuwana *Storyboard Chief: Kazuya Tsurumaki *Color Design: Mayumi Satou *Art Direction: Ichiro Tatsuta *Photographic Direction: Eiji Arai *Editing: Sachiko Miki *Sound Direction: Toru Nakano *Music: Taku Iwasaki *Music Work: Aniplex, TV Tokyo Music (collaborator) *Animation Work: Production I.G *Production: Sujira Assault Squadron Fortress *Broadcaster: TV Tokyo *Recording Studio: Half H.P Studio English crew *ADR Director/Voice Direction: Alex Von David *ADR Production: Bang Zoom! Entertainment *ADR Script: Tony Oliver *Broadcaster: Toonami (Adult Swim), Neon Alley *Casting Director: Kaeko Sakamoto *Co-Producer: Mami Okada *Dialogue Editing: Ricardo Watson *Executive Producer: Henry Goto *Producer: Eric P. Sherman, Hiroe Tsukamoto, Taku Otsuka *Recording Engineer: Patrick Rodman *Spotting: Emily Nicholas *Subtitling: David Fleming *Subtitle Editor: Laura Wyrick *Translation: David Fleming Opening & Ending Themes The Openings *P'unk-en-Ciel - "Dune 2008"; episodes 1-25 *High and Mighty Color - "Secret Heart"; episodes 26-51 *Uverworld - "Go-On"; episodes 52-77 *Sambomaster - "Shonen Electric"; episodes 78-103 *Aldious - "Defended Desire"; episodes 104-127 *The Gazette - "Vortex"; episodes 128-150 The Closings *Soul'd Out - "Cozmic Travel"; episodes 1-12 *Lil'B - "Lil Luv"; episodes 13-25, 150 *Porno Graffitti - "Love,too Death,too"; episodes 26-38 *Doping Panda - "Beautiful Survivor"; episodes 39-51 *Halcali - "Endless Night"; episodes 52-64 *Kousuke Atari - "Love"; episodes 65-77 *Monoral - "Origin"; episodes 78-90 *Nobodyknows - "Winds of Win"; episodes 91-103 *Rythem - "Mudai"; episodes 104-115 *Chemistry - "A Better Tomorrow"; episodes 116-127 *Mucc - "Akatsuki"; episodes 128-141 *Seamo - "Continue"; episodes 142-149 Voice Cast Japanese *Noriaki Sugiyama: Ryo Tetsumaki *Reiko Takagi: Kazumi Ushimora *Yukari Tamura: Nekora Habarushi *Urara Takano: Ryuga Mokuro *Jurota Kosugi: Akagi Terashima *Yuko Sanpei: Wan *Showtaro Morikubo: Gendo Nara *Megumi Ogata: Hydraken the Devil God of Sky *Isshin Chiba: MAR *Unsho Ishizuka: Souichiro Kaworu *Hidekatsu Shibata: Headmaster Grimace *Yoko Hikasa: Seiryu the Mant *Ryusei Nakao: Zetsu-Majin *Tessho Genda: Gola *Kikuko Inoue: Abyss *Ryotaro Okiayu: Daemon *Mitsuo Iwata: Knuckle *Keiji Fujiwara: Kai Tetsumaki *Fumiko Orikasa: Seimei Tetsumaki *Norio Wakamoto: Narrator *Yukimasa Kishino: Episode Title Announcer English *Todd Stone: Ryo Tetsumaki *Kate Davis: Kazumi Ushimora (episodes 1-25) *Elle Deets: Kazumi Ushimora (episodes 26+) *Johanna Luis: Nekora Habarushi *Steve Cannon: Ryuga Mokuro *Kent Hampton: Akagi Terashima *Mona Marshall: Wan *Richard Cansino: Gendo Nara *Abbie Normal: Hydraken the Devil God of Sky *Crispin Freeman (uncredited): MAR *Taylor Henry: Souichiro Kaworu *William Frederick Knight: Headmaster Grimace *Stephanie Sheh: Seiryu the Mant *Derek Stephen Prince: Zetsu-Majin *Beau Billingslea: Gola *Wendee Lee: Abyss *Kaiji Tang: Daemon *Sam Riegel: Knuckle *Andrew Watton: Kai Tetsumaki *Helen Storm: Seimei Tetsumaki (episodes 16-51) *Julie Ann Taylor: Seimei Tetsumaki (episodes 52+) *Geoffrey Chalmers: Recap narrator *Richard Epcar: Episode title announcer English: additional voices *Kirk Thornton *Erin Fitzgerald *Carrie Savage *Lex Lang *David Lodge *Vic Mignogna *Patrick Seitz *Sophie Roberts *Brianne Brozey *Kira Buckland *David Vincent *Johnny Yong Bosch *Sandy Fox *Doug Stone *Michael Forest *Christine Marie Cabanos *Bryce Papenbrook *Kayla Yesratsian *Brian Beacock *Jimmy Benedict *Dave Mallow *Lauren Landa *Dorothy Elias-Fahn *Philece Sampler *Doug Erholtz *Cindy Robinson *Steve Kramer *Kyle Hebert *Gina Bowes *Tony Oliver *Barbara Goodson *George C. Cole *Karen Strassman *Troy Baker *Jennifer Alyx *Lucien Dodge *Carrie Keranen *Erik Kimerer *Dan Woren *Mike Pollock *Sarah Williams *Megan Hollingshead *Darrel Guilbeau *Amanda Winn-Lee *Spike Spencer *Cherami Leigh *Marianne Miller *Jonathan Meza *Matthew Mercer *Liam O'Brien *Shelby Lindley *Chris Marlowe *Cristina Vee *Jessica Straus *J.C. Miller *Victor Sgroi *Amanda C. Miller *Julie Maddalena *Keith Silverstein *Ben Diskin *Olivia Charles *Martel Frasier Tremain *Sean Chiplock *Jason Wishnov *Natalie Hoover *Danielle McRae *Marc Diraison *Cassandra Lee *Kimlinh Tran *Erika Harlacher *Bobby Thong *Laura Post *R. Martin Klein *Kevin Delaney *Jennifer Jean *Simon Prescott *Jane Alan Episodes Sujira Arc *001: Exciting Future! I'm Gonna Become a Sujira God!; March 14, 2008 (original airdate), December 1, 2012 (English airdate; Toonami), June 14, 2013 (English airdate; Neon Alley) *002: Showtime! The Optimistic Nekora Appears!; March 21, 2008 (original airdate), December 8, 2012 (English airdate; Toonami), June 21, 2013 (English airdate; Neon Alley) *003: Death By Explosion! A Short Teenager Hoarse With Rage!; March 28, 2008 (original airdate), December 15, 2012 (English airdate), June 28, 2013 (English airdate; Neon Alley) *004: Interruption! The Enemy is Mokuzai!; April 4, 2008 (original airdate), December 22, 2012 (English airdate), July 5, 2013 (English airdate; Neon Alley) *005: Cowardice! Wan the Underdog and the Reformed SAS!; April 11, 2008 (original airdate), December 29, 2012 (English airdate), July 12, 2013 (English airdate; Neon Alley) *006: First Official Mission! Rescue the Young Orphan!; April 18, 2008 (original airdate), January 5, 2013 (English airdate), July 19, 2013 (English airdate; Neon Alley) *007: The Sneering Poison! Infiltrate a Venomous World!; April 25, 2008 (original airdate), January 12, 2013 (English airdate), July 26, 2013 (English airdate; Neon Alley) *008: Lightning Agility! Defeat the Racer, Hayasa!; May 2, 2008 (original airdate), January 19, 2013 (English airdate), August 2, 2013 (English airdate; Neon Alley) *009: Brief Glimpse! Kazumi's Past Drenched in Torment!; May 9, 2008 (original airdate), January 26, 2013 (English airdate), August 9, 2013 (English airdate; Neon Alley) *010: Separated from SAS! Gendo Has Himself a Hazardous Journey!; May 16, 2008 (original airdate), February 2, 2013 (English airdate), August 16, 2013 (English airdate; Neon Alley) *011: Winded Aggression! The Soul That is Destructive!; May 23, 2008 (original airdate), February 9, 2013 (English airdate), August 23, 2013 (English airdate; Neon Alley) *012: A Thing or Two About the Past! Enter Ryo Tetsumaki!; May 30, 2008 (original airdate), February 16, 2013 (English airdate), August 30, 2013 (English airdate; Neon Alley) *013: The Devil God of Sky! A Long-Awaited Conflict!; June 6, 2008 (original airdate), February 23, 2013 (English airdate), September 6, 2013 (English airdate; Neon Alley) *014: Ryo's Triumphant Move! This is the Metsuken!; June 13, 2008 (original airdate), March 2, 2013 (English airdate), September 13, 2013 (English airdate; Neon Alley) *015: At a Breakneck Pace! The Boy Who Wanted to Be a Hero!; June 20, 2008 (original airdate), March 9, 2013 (English airdate), September 20, 2013 (English airdate; Neon Alley) *016: Time Paradox! Annihilate the Wizard Who Altered History!; June 27, 2008 (original airdate), March 23, 2013 (English airdate), September 27, 2013 (English airdate; Neon Alley) *017: The Woman Hungry for Power! Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures!; July 4, 2008 (original airdate), March 30, 2013 (English airdate), October 4, 2013 (English airdate; Neon Alley) *018: Black Hole Sun! Kill the Devourer, Kurotsuki!; July 11, 2008 (original airdate), April 6, 2013 (English airdate), October 11, 2013 (English airdate; Neon Alley) *019: Protect the Ancient Marionette! One Giant Step for SAS!; July 18, 2008 (original airdate), April 13, 2013 (English airdate), October 18, 2013 (English airdate; Neon Alley) *020: Ultimate Muscle! Akagi and the Hulking Weapon!; July 25, 2008 (original airdate), April 20, 2013 (English airdate), October 25, 2013 (English airdate; Neon Alley) *021: Respect the Dead! Here Lies Yokai!; August 1, 2008 (original airdate), April 27, 2013 (English airdate), November 1, 2013 (English airdate; Neon Alley) *022: Investigate the Whimsical Carnival! Ryo and Nekora Together?!; August 8, 2008 (original airdate), May 4, 2013 (English airdate), November 8, 2013 (English airdate; Neon Alley) *023: Zero Hour! The Battle of the Eclectic Child!; August 15, 2008 (original airdate), May 11, 2013 (English airdate), November 15, 2013 (English airdate; Neon Alley) *024: Intercept the Spiked Boar! Kazumi, Gendo, and Wan Deadlocked!; August 22, 2008 (original airdate), May 18, 2013 (English airdate), November 22, 2013 (English airdate; Neon Alley) *025: Dark Ages! The Devil Known As Gouka!; August 29, 2008 (original airdate), May 25, 2013 (English airdate), November 29, 2013 (English airdate; Neon Alley) The Liberators Arc *026: They Make Their Presence Known! General Bunko and Her Children!; September 5, 2008 (original airdate), June 1, 2013 (English airdate), December 6, 2013 (English airdate; Neon Alley) *027: An Unnerving Discussion! The Headmaster Encounters the General!; September 12, 2008 (original airdate), June 8, 2013 (English airdate), December 13, 2013 (English airdate; Neon Alley) *028: Deathly Hallows! An Old Voice is Heard!; September 19, 2008 (original airdate), June 15, 2013 (English airdate), December 20, 2013 (English airdate; Neon Alley) *029: Initiate a Daring Counterattack! The Liberators Make Their Strategy!; September 26, 2008 (original airdate), June 22, 2013 (English airdate), December 27, 2013 (English airdate; Neon Alley) *030: Endless Obsession! SAS Prepares for the Everlasting Quarrel!; October 3, 2008 (original airdate), June 29, 2013 (English airdate), January 3, 2014 (English airdate; Neon Alley) *031: Breathe In, Breathe Out! A Savage Beast Can't Hesitate!; October 10, 2008 (original airdate), July 6, 2013 (English airdate), January 10, 2014 (English airdate; Neon Alley) *032: Unrealistic Megalomania! The Zen Prime is Possible!?; October 17, 2008 (original airdate), July 13, 2013 (English airdate), January 17, 2014 (English airdate; Neon Alley) *033: You're Not Allowed to Die! Protect Those You Hold Dear!; October 24, 2008 (original airdate), July 20, 2013 (English airdate), January 24, 2014 (English airdate; Neon Alley) *034: The Intellectual of Tactics! Kazumi Fights the Nefarious Lulu!; October 31, 2008 (original airdate), July 27, 2013 (English airdate), January 31, 2014 (English airdate; Neon Alley) *035: La Plaga! The Young Girl's Most Injurious Technique!; November 7, 2008 (original airdate), August 3, 2013 (English airdate), February 7, 2014 (English airdate; Neon Alley) *036: Shattering the Mask! A Face So Beautiful, Yet Disheartening!; November 14, 2008 (original airdate), August 10, 2013 (English airdate), February 14, 2014 (English airdate; Neon Alley) *037: The Man Lusting for Greed! Ryuga the Squirt Becomes Unstable!; November 21, 2008 (original airdate, August 17, 2013 (English airdate), February 21, 2014 (English airdate; Neon Alley) *038: A Black Crow and a Tiny Dynamite! The Tremendous Explosion is Nearing!; November 28, 2008 (original airdate), August 24, 2013 (English airdate), February 28, 2014 (English airdate; Neon Alley) *039: Size Matters! A Hellish Fight Goes Underway!; December 5, 2008 (original airdate), September 7, 2013 (English airdate), March 7, 2014 (English airdate; Neon Alley) *040: An Outward Appearance Changes! Gojira the Merciless Sophistication!; December 12, 2008 (original airdate), September 14, 2013 (English airdate), March 14, 2014 (English airdate; Neon Alley) *041: Gendo's Tranquil Fury! The Big Man's Arrogance Displayed!; December 19, 2008 (original airdate), September 21, 2013 (English airdate), March 21, 2014 (English ardate; Neon Alley) *042: Them's Fighting Words! And Now the Pup Grows a Spine!; December 26, 2008 (original airdate), September 28, 2013 (English airdate), March 28, 2014 (English airdate; Neon Alley) *043: Ein Sehnsucht! Deine Seele ist Schade!; January 2, 2009 (original airdate), October 5, 2013 (English airdate), April 4, 2014 (English airdate; Neon Alley) *044: Against the Ropes! The Headmaster's Disagreement and the General's Manipulation!; January 9, 2009 (original airdate), October 12, 2013 (English airdate) *045: A Cry for the Moon! Chojiakuma, I Call Your Name!; January 16, 2009 (original airdate), October 19, 2013 (English airdate) *046: Down to the Nitty Gritty! Hydraken Singles Out the Culprit!; January 23, 2009 (original airdate), October 26, 2013 (English airdate) *047: The Liberators Were Duped!? General Bunko Shows Her True Colors!; January 30, 2009 (original airdate), November 2, 2013 (English airdate) *048: No More Games! The Traitor Versus the Subordinates!; February 6, 2009 (original airdate), November 9, 2013 (English airdate) *049: The Dream is Not Dead! SAS and The Liberators Band Together!; February 13, 2009 (original airdate), November 16, 2013 (English airdate) *050: Pulling Out All the Stops! The Tetsumaki Boy Takes On the General!; February 20, 2009 (original airdate), November 23, 2013 (English airdate) *051: Sparking Metsuken! Now the General Knows of Hell!; February 27, 2009 (original airdate), November 30, 2013 (English airdate) Forsaken Elder Trio Arc *052: Just Feel the Fear! The Elders' Desire for Esteem!; March 6, 2009 (original airdate), January 4, 2014 (English airdate) *053: Break the Limit! Chojiakuma's Strifeful Ordeal!; March 13, 2009 (original airdate), January 11, 2014 (English airdate) *054: Warnings All Around! Wan and the Mystical Shadow!; March 20, 2009 (original airdate), January 18, 2014 (English airdate) *055: Ramen is At Stake! Nekora Battles an Unorthodox Foe!; March 27, 2009 (original airdate), January 25, 2014 (English airdate) *056: Speak No Evil! The War Code of the Ten Commandments!; April 3, 2009 (original airdate), February 1, 2014 (English airdate) *057: The Heart-Pounding Royale! Our Young Lad's Inevitable Temper!; April 10, 2009 (original airdate), February 8, 2014 (English airdate) *058: A Lethal Dose of Frail Hatred! Everyone Refers to Him as Elder Murasaki!; April 17, 2009 (original airdate), February 15, 2014 (English airdate) *059: Without Any Regard! The Habarushi Clan's in Peril!?; April 24, 2009 (original airdate), February 22, 2014 (English airdate) *060: In Hot Pursuit! An Unexpected Time and Place to Cross Swords!; May 1, 2009 (original airdate), March 1, 2014 (English airdate) *061: A Big Jar of Impenitence! She is Otherwise Known as Elder Aō!; May 8, 2009 (original airdate), March 8, 2014 (English airdate) *062: The Blasphemous Ritual! I'll Watch Over the Psychorealm, Come Hell or High Water!; May 15, 2009 (original airdate), March 15, 2014 (English airdate) *063: Elder Aka's Pretension! Daisuke Goes for Broke!; May 22, 2009 (original airdate), March 22, 2014 (English airdate) *064: Karma Becomes the Savior! Hanza's Avant-garde Resolve!; May 29, 2009 (original airdate), March 29, 2014 (English airdate) *065: Disconnecting the Chains! Some Gates Must Be Vanquished!; June 5, 2009 (original airdate), April 5, 2014 (English airdate) *066: New Salvation! The Erratically Eldritch Comeback Brought to You by Nine!; June 12, 2009 (original airdate), - (English airdate) *067: A Rude Awakening! All Mindsets are Bipolar!; June 19, 2009 (original airdate), - (English airdate) *068: Victory Reigns Under You! A Metsuken Specialist Goes Astray!; June 26, 2009 (original airdate), - (English airdate) *069: Decrepit Misanthropes! The Utmost Respect for a Pseudo-Seraph!; July 3, 2009 (original airdate), - (English airdate) *070: The Spiteful and the Benign! Nekora the Arbiter!; July 10, 2009 (original airdate), - (English airdate) *071: Grotesque Amalgamation! The Hunters' Lust for Harmony!; July 17, 2009 (original airdate), - (English airdate) *072: Konpaku Rips a New One! The Forsaken Elder Triad's Deathmatch!; July 24, 2009 (original airdate), - (English airdate) *073: Three Cheers for Sweet Vengeance! Unveil the Vanitas Metsuken!; July 31, 2009 (original airdate), - (English airdate) *074: Spontaneous Treachery! A Lunatic Begins His Descent!; August 7, 2009 (original airdate), - (English airdate) *075: One Plague After Another! Breaking the Silence with a Shriek!; August 14, 2009 (original airdate), - (English airdate) *076: A Rainbow Newly Fluoresces! Residents of the Kingdom, Rejoice!; August 21, 2009 (original airdate), - (English airdate) *077: The Kizai Family's Grand Conjuration! He Cleansed the Psyches!; August 28, 2009 (original airdate), - (English airdate) Makai Tournament Arc *078: Emperor for a Perpetuity! A Fiendish Tourney Unfurled!; September 4, 2009 (original airdate), - (English airdate) *079: All Monsters Go to Heaven! The Wild Entourage and Complications!; September 11, 2009 (original airdate), - (English airdate) *080: Blast From the Past! Our Warriors Make the Best of It!; September 18, 2009 (original airdate), - (English airdate) *081: The Day I Attracted a Captain! All Essential Instructions Mustn't Be Discarded!; September 25, 2009 (original airdate), - (English airdate) *082: Welcome, Fellow Combatants! The Hunters Dwell Within a Mysterious Tournament!; October 2, 2009 (original airdate), - (English airdate) *083: Gidai: The Makai World's #1 Nonchalant Spectator! It's Just Sticks and Stones!; October 9, 2009 (original airdate), - (English airdate) *084: A Fiend in Sheep's Clothing! The Kid Gloves are Sheared Off!; October 16, 2009 (original airdate), - (English airdate) *085: Nagareboshi Does Battle with Yūrei-inu! Nice Chatting with You!; October 23, 2009 (original airdate), - (English airdate) *086: The Whereabouts of the Ushimora Girl! Revenge Is Such Sweet Soirée!; October 30, 2009 (original airdate), - (English airdate) *087: Keeping Everything Real Goes Awry! Nate Is a Pulverizer!; November 6, 2009 (original airdate), - (English airdate) Category:Anime